


Rhythm

by PaintingPurpleFlowers



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPurpleFlowers/pseuds/PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was one big mystery that Wonderweiss longed to unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually supposed to be a side story to another story, but I got this one finished first. Oops!

Wonderweiss stood quietly by his father, feigning interest while actually observing the dance floor. Or, more accurately, his guard.

His ebony haired protector was practically gliding across the floor with Prince Szayel, and the blond was seething with jealousy.

Nnoitra’d been the object of his affections since they’d been introduced, and Wonderweiss was adamant about pursuing him, but countless times he’d spotted them together whenever the pink-haired prince came to visit, or vice-versa.

How did they know each other, he wondered? In all the years he’d known Nnoitra he’d never revealed much about himself, and he had Szayel had definitely not been mentioned.

He was one big mystery that Wonderweiss longed to unravel.

After a few more minutes he was sick of it, they were all but glued to each other!

With a quick excuse he managed to get permission to go outside for a bit, and headed for the garden. It was his favorite place in the castle; He loved to observe the unique bugs that gathered on the flowers.

Once there the blond settled comfortably on one of the many benches and took a look around. The garden was beautiful this time of night, and the music from the ballroom  was just loud enough to heighten the garden's mellow ambiance.

He spent a few minutes thinking angry and jealous thoughts, but that soon passed and gave way to a sort of empty feeling.

Ever so quickly he was lulled to sleep by a combination of his thoughts and the distant music, and didn’t stir until a calloused hand brushed across his cheek.

The prince opened his eyes and sat up, a smile stretching his impish face when he saw it was Nnoitra who’d come to  fetch him.

“Yer’ freezing, why did ya' leave the party?” The man asked, his uncovered eye filled to the brim with amusement.

He knew the reason, of course, but wanted to hear the blond admit it.

“I was just...” A pout replaced Wonderweiss' smile, “having so much fun that I needed a break.” He huffed, but leant into his guard's touch anyway.

Nnoitra caressed the soft cheek under his fingers, “What’s really bothering you?” He purred, making sure to catch the prince's eyes and hold his gaze, “Don’t lie to me, Prince Wonderweiss.”

A  dusty blush crept up his face when he heard his name called so nonchalantly, the ebony-haired man rarely used his name; It was saved for special occasions, he knew, because the blond became flustered and agreeable whenever Nnoitra used it.

“I...” He began, pausing to get it straight in his head, “I don’t like seeing you with Prince Szayel.” He didn’t dare look at him, especially when the man's boisterous laugh filled the garden.

“You’re a silly child.” Nnoitra commented once his laugh died down, “I’ll take that as your confession.” Before he could protest Wonderweiss was pulled onto his feet, having to balance himself so as to not fall face-first onto his guard's chest.

“I’ll make it up to you with this dance.”

“I can’t dance...” The prince pouted, “You know that.”

“Stand on my feet, then, your highness.” The last part was said without Nnoitra's usual sarcastic kick, it almost sounded affectionate to the boy's ears.

He did as told, stepping onto the taller man’s feet and reaching up to rest a hand on his shoulder. A second later a broad hand was placed on the blond’s waist and their free hands were brought together, moving to the flow of the music.

Wonderweiss enjoyed the closeness, and by the end of the distant song had rested his head on the his guard's chest.

“Let’s go back. I promise not ta' make you jealous with Prince Szayel anymore.” Nnoitra dipped his head down to brush his lips softly against the prince’s, earning a startled moan and needy eyes.

“Another time.” He promised, just-barely-caged lust gleaming in his eyes, and made sure Wonderweiss had stepped off of his feet before leading him, by the hand, back to the party.


End file.
